Amor en los tiempos de Guerra
by Jubilee Kim
Summary: Gaara al fin conocera el amor y no sera presisamente en la mejor epoca de su vida, sino en medio de una guerra.
1. ¡Guerra!

**Capitulo 1: ¡Guerra!**

El sol se asomaba por las calles de la Aldea de la Arena, la tranquilidad de la mañana hacia que aquel joven pelirrojo que miraba el paisaje desde su ventana dejara de lado las preocupaciones que en ese momento lo acongojaban. Esa noche no había sido nada tranquila para ni para los ninjas de la aldea, estaba cansado y la inminente llegada de la guerra a su aldea lo preocupaba.

Fue quizás gracias a sus alianzas con la Aldea de Kanoha, que habían podido enterarse a tiempo de que la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla; en un intento de acabar con la alianza entre la Aldea de Kanoha y la de la Arena; se disponían a iniciar una guerra.

Lo que Gaara menos necesitaba ahora era una guerra, Temari lo había tranquilizado diciéndole que según los cálculos, la Arena tenia muchas mas posibilidades de ganar; sin embargo eso ya lo sabia y en realidad era lo que mas le preocupaba ahora, estaba convencido que la Niebla tenia algún as bajo la manga. Seria patético pensar que una aldea inicie una guerra con otra con fuerza superior. Justo en ese momento estaba discutiendo eso con sus hermanos y los miembros del consejo.

**-Es lo mas seguro, quizás hallan desarrollado una técnica oculta o algo así.-** decía Kankuro  
**-Creo que Kankuro y Gaara tienen razón, pero no podemos solo especular, podría ser cualquier cosa, incluso podrían no atacar directamente… ¿Qué opinas Gaara?.-** Temari miro a su hermano que ese momento miraba pensativo las calles de la aldea desde su ventana.

El joven kazekage había estado muy callado durante la reunión y había hablado poco como siempre; muchos miembros del consejo fijaron su mirada el pelirrojo, quien se tomo su tiempo para responder.

**-Lo más importante es la seguridad de los aldeanos, hay que asegurarnos que queden a salvo de cualquier confrontación.-** dijo Gaara acercándose a su escritorio y tomando la taza de te que se hallaba en ella.- **además debemos duplicar la vigilancia.-** el joven tomo un sorbo de te y continuo.- **y el…el…debe…**

El Kazekage perdió la fuerza de las piernas al instante y se desplomo en el suelo, sin embargo aun estaba consiente.

**-¡¡Garra!! Que ocurre, llamen a los ninjas médicos de inmediato.-** dijo la enérgica vos de Temari.

**-No es posible, han envenenado al kazekage-sama.-** dijo uno de los miembros del consejo.

Lo ultimo que Gaara escucho y vio antes de perder la conciencia fue el sonido de unas voces asustadas y el rostro de sus hermanos. Ese había sido el plan secreto de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, sin Gaara la Aldea de la Arena era vulnerable.


	2. Una Esperanza

**Capitulo 2::**

Era ya muy tarde, Temari se encontraba esperando afuera del cuarto donde estaban atendiendo al menor de sus hermanos. La joven tenia la vista clavada en el suelo, ¿Qué harían ahora?, irónicamente lo único bueno de la situación era que ahora sabían la estrategia del enemigo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sin su kazekage la aldea se volvía vulnerable.

La chica se hallaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando la habitación se abrió y un ninja medico salio con cara de preocupación.

**-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué es o que tiene?, ¡¡tienen un antídoto cierto!!**- pregunto Temari levantándose inmediatamente del asiento.  
**-Lo lamento, pero no sabemos que veneno es, es algo nuevo para nosotros, ni siquiera es como el que le inyectaron a Kankuro-sama, es mucho más poderoso. Lo único que hemos podido hacer es disminuir el dolor que le esta produciendo, nuestra única esperanza es que los ninjas de Kanoha nos ayuden. Cuando envenenaron a Kankuro, Sakura-san de la aldea de Kanoha lo salvo espero que esta ves también pueda ayudad al Kazekage-sama.**- dijo el ninja con afligimiento.

Temari se dejo caer otra vez sobre el asiento, y unas lágrimas le resbalaron por el rostro. Kankuro entro corriendo al salón de espera, al ver a Temari llorar solo pudo pensar lo peor, se acerco a ella para consolarla y le dio unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda.

-No llores, el estará bien. Los ninjas de Kanoha ya están en camino. Todo saldrá bien.  
-Pero y si no es así, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, sin Gaara la Aldea quedara muy débil.  
-Lo se, pero ya hemos pasado peores, no te angusties tanto.

-----------------------------------2 días después -------------------------

Ya habían pasado dos días, y los de la Aldea de Kanoha habían llegado, varios de sus conocidos se hallaban allí Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji y Tenten; además de algunos otros ninjas. Todos estaban liderados por Kakashi a quien le habían asignado la misión.  
En esos momentos estaban planeando lo que harían.

**-¿Que haremos si Gaara no mejora?-** decía Temari quien e esos momentos se hallaba un poco incomoda ante la presencia de Shikamaru.  
**-No te preocupes. Sakura-chan lo puede todo, no hay du…**  
**-No podemos estar seguros de eso Naruto.-** dijo la vos cortante de Neji-**ella misma dijo que seria muy complicado encontrar un antídoto.**  
**-Neji tiene razón tenemos que estar preparados para todo, no quiero pensar que pasaría si Gaara muere, pero debemos estar listos ante la posibilidad.-** dijo Tenten quien se encontraba al lado de Neji.  
-**Lo mas importante ahora es la seguridad de la aldea. Hay que mejorar la vigilancia, podrían atacar en cualquier momento y tenemos que estar preparados para todo, lo mas seguro es que crean que la aldea estará muy desorganizada a falta de su kazekage, pero tenemos que demostrar que no es así. Ah! que problemático voy a tener que idear una estrategia de combate, Kankuro necesito…**

En ese momento la pelirosa entro a la habitación. Sakura parecía muy cansada y aunque se podía ver que había tenido éxito, aun parecía preocupada.

**-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Gaara esta bien?-**preguntaron casi todos a la vez.  
**-Se encuentra fuera de peligro**.-dijo la chica

Todos pusieron cara de alivio y despreocupación. Pero Kakashi pudo notar el dejo de preocupación en el rostro de Sakura.

**-Que sucede Sakura ¿Cuál es el problema?  
**-**Lo que pasa es que aunque he podio quitar el veneno del cuerpo de Gaara, no he logrado detener los efectos secundarios. Gaara no morirá, pero quedara incapacitado por lo menos unas 2 semanas.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir Sakura-chan?-**dijo Naruto.  
-**Quiero decir que no podrá pelear, ni utilizar cualquier jutsu, este veneno a hecho que su chakra disminuya notablemente, los enemigos muy fácilmente podrán acabar con el en una batalla.**  
**-Entonces que es lo que sugieres.-** dijo Kankuro tapándose el rostro con las manos.  
**-He creado un suero que lo ayudara a no sentir dolor durante el proceso de recuperación y además acelerara el proceso sin el suero Gaara podría tardar meses en reponerse, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Lo lamento.**  
-Lo primero será llevarnos a Gaara lejos de aquí.-dijo Kakashi mirando por la ventana.

**-¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!-**gritaron todos al unísono.  
**-Es lo mejor, si Gaara se queda aquí estará propenso a ataques y emboscadas, y lo mas seguro es que no sobreviva. Lo mejor es llevárnoslo a un lugar lejano, donde el enemigo no pueda encontrarlo., aun no se han dado cuenta que el principal objetivo de la Aldea de la Niebla es acabar con su kazekage.**

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo, donde los hermanos de Gaara intercambiaron miraras preocupas y luego Temari hablo al fin.

**-Esta bien pero adonde lo llevaremos.**  
**- Podría ir a Kanoha, allí estaría seguro-** propuso Tenten.  
**-No, en Kanoha es donde primero lo buscaran, tiene que ser otro lugar, uno que parezca imposible.**

**-Pero cual ¿Cual?-** dijo Naruto.

Kakashi se mantuvo absorto en sus pensamientos un buen rato, mientras murmuraba cosas para si mismo, todos lo miraban expectante.

**-Mm… ¡¡Ya se!! Allí será perfecto, además ella podrá cuidarlo...si si ese es un buen lugar!!**

¿Que es lo que tiene planeado hacer Kakashi? ¿Quién la que podrá cuidarlo?.....Espero que les guste la conti del capitulo ^^' comenten.


	3. Yushiko

**Capitulo 3::**

Kakashi miro a los chicos algo aburrido y suspiro.

-Bueno pues supongo que tendré que contarles la historia desde el principio. En uno de mis múltiples viajes para recopilar información, casi en el límite del bosque, antes de que empiece el desierto conocí a Yushiko, era una chica de mas o menos la edad de ustedes, vive sola en lo profundo del bosque desde que tiene 10 años, creo que yo fui la primera persona con la que había hablado desde que empezó a vivir allí….

-¿Como? Nadie puede vivir asi, que raro, ¿estas seguro que era real? - pregunto Naruto bastante extrañado.  
-Si Yushiko es real.  
-Pero si es una persona cualquiera. ¿Cómo se supone que se protegerá si el enemigo se entera que Gaara esta con ella?.  
-Kankuro tiene razón necesitamos a alguien que sepa de artes ninjas.-dijo Shikamaru

Kakashi rió como si estuviera recordando algo muy agradable.

-Yushiko no es cualquier persona, es una ninja excelente, casi tan hábil como Tsunade.

-¿Y de que aldea es?.- pregunto Temari  
-Ella es de la aldea de la Arena, pero sus padres no.

-¿Cómo, eso es posible?.- pregunto la pelirosa.  
-Se poco de ella, pero les voy a contar lo que he podido averiguar.  
No se de que aldea son sus padres, lo que se es que su padre pertenecía a uno de los clanes mas influyentes de la aldea, y su madre era una simple ninja, que no recibía misiones mayores que las de rango B o C. La madre de Yushiko se enamoro del hijo del jefe del clan mas importante de la aldea, y como este nunca le hizo caso, se especializo en genjutsu y mediante ellos, lo obligo a casarse con ella, nadie entendía nada de lo que pasaba, menos la familia del padre de Yushiko. A los pocos meses de su matrimonio nace Yushiko. Pero para mala suerte de Kiomi (la madre de Yushiko), su esposo se pudo liberar del genjutsu, y lleno de ira por lo que había hecho la mato, no se porque no mato a Yushiko, quizás le tuvo piedad o tal ves pensó en que diría la gente si se enterara que mato también a sus hija, la idea es que la dejo vivir, pero como prisionera, hasta los 6 años Yushiko creció en la oscuridad de una prisión. Pero luego harto de que la gente preguntara por su hija el decidid armar una farsa y mandarla a estudiar a otra aldea, asi fue como mando a Yushiko a la Aldea de la arena a estudiar para ser ninja. Pero antes de eso, decidió sellarla.

-¿Como? ¿Que le hizo?, ella también tiene un mostró dentro.- Naruto estaba algo alarmado, la historia de Yushiko parecia estar llena de soledad como la suya y la de Gaara.  
-No Naruto, sellaron los sentimientos de Yushiko.

-¿Que?.- Temari miraba algo alarmada a Kakashi.- ¿Cómo es eso posible?  
-Sellaron sus emociones y sus sentimientos, ella jamás podría amar, querer, sentir dolor, ira, miedo, tristeza, sorpresa, nada, estaba vacía, jamás expresaría nada de nada. Es terrible que ha alguien le hagan eso, ni siquiera podría llorar.

Se hizo un largo silencio, la sola idea que alguien vivera asi, era escalofriante.

-Yushiko vivió así hasta los 10 años, se graduó de la academia ha esa edad, ella siempre fue una alumna excelente. Pero ese mismo año paso algo que hizo que su vida cambiara, su padre había muerto en una misión lo cual provoco que el sello se rompiera y ella fuera libre. Para ella fue como empezar a vivir, decidió irse lejos, borro todos sus rastros y huyo. Como nunca hizo amigos ni nada, nadie noto su ausencia, y asi fue como ella se auto exilio y fue a vivir al bosque donde es feliz.  
-Y aun vive allí Kakashi-sensei.- Tenten habai escuchado la historia en silencio pero aun le parecía increíble la existencia de alguien como Yushiko.  
-Si y no creo que quiera irse de allí.  
-Entonces esta decidido, si estas seguro que ella podrá cuidarlo, es mejor que se vayan ya.- Temari se levanto de su asiento dando por terminada la conversación.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde aquella conversación y Kakashi, Gaara (que se encontraba muy débil) y dos ninjas mas entre ellos un ninja medico estaban a punto de llegar a la casa de Yushiko.

-Mm…creo que es por aquí. Jaja es que hace tiempo que no….

Una kunai había pasado volando muy cerca de Jiraiya, varios ninjas de la niebla salieron de los árboles y empezaron a atacarlos, Jiraiya y los dos ninjas intentaron proteger a Gaara pero eran demasiados, Gaara intento defenderse pero el solo intento hizo que se desmayara.

-¡¡GAARA!! Maldita sea, como no me di cuenta antes.-Kakashi hecho una mirada rápida a los alrededores y en eso sintió el fuerte chackra de Yushiko

Las plantas empezaron a moverse y a atacar a los ninjas, los cuales muy confundidos no supieron defenderse y en menos de dos minutos los 10 ninjas que habían ido a atacarlos estaban muertos.  
Kakashi y los ninjas estaban muy sorprendidos, y mientras se recuperaban de su asombro una voz suave se oyó de entre los árboles.

-¿Qué haces aqui? ¿Quién es el?

-¡Y Gaara-sama ¿Dónde esta Gaara-sama?!.- uno de los ninjas miraba desesperado a los alrededores.  
-Tranquilo.- dijo Kakashi.- lo tiene Yushiko. Yushiko, sal ya, deja de esconderte y trae a Gaara!  
No hubo respuesta. Trepada a un árbol estaba Yushiko, tenia a Gaara entre los brazos. Miraba al joven kasekaga através de sus hermosos ojos, eran marrones y se veían tristes.

-¿Quién es el?.- pregunto la joven  
-Se llama Gaara, sal ya Yushiko.  
-Gaara- repitió la joven en un susurro y el pelirrojo abrió los ojos.

El kasekage abrió los ojos lentamente y su mirada se cruzo con la de la de Yushiko. Gaara pudo sentir la tristeza de su mirada como propia, y le extraño ver la alegre pero amarga sonrisa en los labios de la chica.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Nadie en especial

Gaara se dejo vencer por el cansancio y cerro los ojos otra vez…


End file.
